Witches in Vegas
by AnimeBook's
Summary: The BAU Team get called into Las Vegas to look into the murders strange deaths of five individuals who all have one connection. They're witches.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Hi everybody. So this is my new story it's a Criminal Minds story that's not a crossover but that I have kind of put in the world of witch hunter Robin, an anime. I will admit I don't like the name of this story if anybody can think of a better one or something else let me know or maybe I'll come up with something as the story progresses. Please let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **Cha** pter Management

* * *

Chapter 1: The case

* * *

The BAU office was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the tap tap tapping of fingers on computer keys or the tapping or scratching of a pen or pencil.

A tall, muscular dark-skin man looked up at the sound of high heel shoes walking past.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?"

Baby girl or better known as Penelope Garcia gave the man a look as she walked past saying; "We have a case, get to the round table room Morgan."

Morgan got up from his desk and made his way up the catwalk to the Roundtable room and sat down in between Dave Rossi and Emily Prentiss.

Soon after he arrived the rest of the team, their unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, and SSA Jason Gideon arrived quickly followed by there communications Liaison Jennifer, JJ Jareau.

"So we have a doozy for you today." Penelope said as she passed around their information.

"May I introduce you to mister Carmen." A picture of a man in his late thirties popped onto the monitor. "Mr Carmen spent two years in jail for possession of marijuana. He was released half a year ago, where ever since he's been a law-abiding citizen. Mr Carmen was found this morning in a dumpster in Las Vegas, Nevada."

"The ME noted that Mr Carmen was suffocated?" Emily stated after reading the ME report. " but there was no visible marks? So he was suffocated with a pillow?" She asked.

"It would have seemed so."

"So why are we being called in?" JJ asked."

"Because this is the 5th unexplained  
Suffocation discovered in Las Vegas in the past 2 months."

She pulled up more pictures. The first was of a white female in her late thirties to early forties. Next a balding man in his mid-fifties. The third picture was of a man in his early twenties and the last picture was of a lady in her late twenties early thirties.

"Mindy Cruz, Vince Nicholson, Jeremy Michaels, and Amy Bishop. Have all been found suffocated without any signs of struggle or Force."

"This makes no sense." Rossi said.

"It makes no sense for a normal serial killer but for an abnormal serial killer it makes plenty of sense."

"What do you mean Garcia?" Hotch asked.

" there's another connection between the victims that is why it was given to this particular BAU team." She glanced around the table.

"They're all suspected to be "craft users."

craft users. Or witchcraft is a genetic trait, dormant within and nearly half of the population.

Powers can be "awakened" in these dormant human "seeds" at any time, which seems to also drive the awakened witch into various forms of homicidal madness or sociopathy.

"So they believe that this witch finally cracked?" Derek asked. Penelope just nodded.

"They have a suspect in mind but they don't know if it's him or if he's just the ringleader."

I guess we are going to Vegas, wheels up in 30." Aaron said as he walked out of the room cell phone in hand.

* * *

Plop! Plop! Plop! plop!

He listen to the Rain outside of his cell window, the window was too high for him to look through but from where he lay he could vaguely see the dark gray sky.

He had no idea how long now he has lived life like this, as a captive in his own home. His mind wandered back to happier times.

"You're it!" A young girl wearing a red dress said as she ran from her brother. The boy laugh as he chased after another girl in a blue dress.

" children, dinner." Their mother called. The four siblings ran to the front door amongst giggles in laughter.

He was pulled from his memories when he heard the unmistakable click of the door that entered the hallway outside of his cell. He looked up as footsteps approached. A man with a receding hairline in cold brown eyes stood in front of him with a sadistic grin on his face. He shivered.

The man smiled and enter the code to his cell, the smile never leaving his face.

The boy sat there frozen as the man stretched his arm out and gently slid his finger down the boy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the group of profilers was on the jet they started to discuss the case more.

"So Garcia, you said they had a suspect in mind? Do they have somebody in custody?" Prentice asked.

The profiler stared at the monitor as the bubbly Tech analyst typed on her keys. "No they don't."

"Well who was their suspect?" Morgan asked.

"Well my chocolate Adonis." Penelope said. "May I direct your attention to your tablets." They all glanced down at said devices. A picture of a white man with slightly graying brown hair and wearing dark tinted sunglasses stepped out of a Suburban House in the picture.

"The one which cop we have says that they don't know the unsub's name he's only ever known by the title dad. What we do know, is that the house, 1015 Pennywell Drive used to be owned buy a late Daniel Russell and his also late wife Margaret. But here's something I was able to dig up. Margaret Russell died 13 years ago today. This says she died during childbirth."

"Okay so maybe the unsub is related to the Russells? And that's how he got the house?" Prentice asked.

"So mrs. Russell died what about the child?" Rossi asked. "And what about mr. Russell?"

"I will get back to you with those answers my lovelies. Your wisdom goddess is checking out."

The group of profilers Settle Inn for the rest of the 5 hour flight to send City.

When the team got to Vegas they immediately went to the LVPD Precinct and met up with the lead Detective.

When the group walked in they were met by an older man with short gray hair and a strong build.

"Detective Michaels?" JJ inquired. The detective nodded. " agent Jareau, our unit chief supervisory special agents Hotchner, Gideon, Prentice, Rossi and Morgan."

"Thank you for coming. We have a room set up like you requested. Please follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

The group had just settled into the conference room where they were stationed for the remainder of the case when Garcia called.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone Garcia." Prentiss said as she turned her phone on to speaker.

"What were you able to find Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"So apparently Miss Russell had a mental illness, and it got aggravated after the birth of her triplet daughters. Mr. Russell fearing for his daughters as well as his wife's safety relinquished custody of the three girls to his sister-in-law and her husband, Diana and William Reed."

"Were you able to find anything out on the Reeds?" Gideon asked.

" yep! So Diana graduated from Oxford and was a former college professor of third century English literature. Until she was diagnosed as a paranoid schizophrenic, shortly after that she died during a drive by shooting while out with her then eight year old son Spencer.

"What about William Reid?"

" William Reid is a attorney at a law firm in Summerlin. In the past 3 months he's been to the vet multiple times for his very sick cat. He drives a 2000 Toyota Prius hybrid. His three nieces that I did find adoption records for all go to Cinder Junior High. and his favorite author is Isaac Asimov."

" Garcia?" Derek called. He looked around at the rest of the group.

" what about Spencer Reid?" He asked.

Aww! You notice the lack of information on him too. That's just it I can't seem to find a single hair or tail about Spencer Reid after his mother's death. It's almost like he just vanished Into Thin Air." The group of profilers looked each other concerned about what that meant.

"Thanks Garcia, keep us posted." Hotch send.

"Will do mon Capitan, Garcia over and out."


End file.
